Known dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices include a switching transistor and an integrated storage capacitor tied to the storage node of the transistor. Incorporating a stacked capacitor or a trench capacitor in parallel with the depletion capacitance of the floating storage node enhances charge storage. Due to a finite charge leakage across the depletion layer, the capacitor is frequently recharged or refreshed to ensure data integrity in the DRAM device. Thus, such a DRAM device is volatile. A power failure causes permanent data loss in a DRAM device. DRAM devices are relatively inexpensive, power efficient, and fast compared to non-volatile random access memory (NVRAM) devices.
NVRAM devices, such as Flash, EPROM, EEPROM, etc., store charge using a floating gate or a floating plate. Charge trapping centers and associated potential wells are created by forming nano-particles of metals or semiconductors in a large band gap insulating matrix, or by forming nano-layers of metal, semiconductor or a small band gap insulator that interface with one or more large band gap insulating layers. The floating plate or gate can be formed as an integral part of the gate insulator stack of the switching transistor.
Floating plate non-volatile memory devices have been formed using a gate insulator stack with silicon-rich insulators. In these devices, injected charges (electrons or holes) are trapped and retained in local quantum wells provided by nano-particles of silicon embedded in a matrix of a high band gap insulator such as silicon dioxide (SiO2) or silicon nitride (Si3N4). In addition to silicon trapping centers, other trapping centers include tungsten particles embedded in SiO2, gold particles embedded in SiO2, and a tungsten oxide layer embedded in SiO2.
Field emission across the surrounding insulator causes the stored charge to leak. The stored charge leakage from the floating plate or floating gate is negligible for non-volatile memory devices because of the high band gap insulator. For example, silicon dioxide (SiO2) has a 9 ev band gap, and oxide-nitride-oxide (ONO) and other insulators have a band gap in the range of 4.5 ev to 9 ev. Thus, the memory device retains stored data throughout a device's lifetime.
However, there are problems associated with NVRAM devices. The writing process, also referred to as “write-erase programming,” for non-volatile memory is slow and energy inefficient, and requires complex high voltage circuitry for generating and routing high voltage. Additionally, the write-erase programming for non-volatile memory involves high-field phenomena (hot carrier or field emission) that degrades the surrounding insulator. The degradation of the insulator eventually causes significant leakage of the stored charge. Thus, the high-field phenomena negatively affects the endurance (the number of write/erase cycles) of the NVRAM devices. The number of cycles of writing and erasing is typically limited to 1E6 cycles. Therefore, the available applications for these known NVRAM devices is limited.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide improved non-volatile memory.